


We Have Each Other

by aeropudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Dehumanization, Discrimination, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeropudding/pseuds/aeropudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Bokuto whimpers and he begins to curl in on himself, moves to hold his hands against his ears. “I’m so, so sorry.”</p>
<p>Suga knows from previous nights that the apology isn’t about the wailing or the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Each Other

The sound of anguished wailing and nails raking against the wall awakens Suga from his sleep. Slowly raising himself up to a sitting position in bed, he turns over to see his partner was not besides him. He looks up across the room to confirm his suspicions.

The source of the noises was clawing at the door, each cry wracking his body with barely contained shivers. Sobbing out pleas for forgiveness to an invisible aggressor.

Suga got out of bed, flinching at the cold surface and its creak.

“Koutarou,” he calls out and he takes another step forward, stopping to wait for a response. A response that would decide his next action.

The figure turns his head to face Suga, bright red eyes that could illuminate the room with just its color fix themselves on him. With a sob, Bokuto stills his hands from mauling the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto whimpers and he begins to curl in on himself, moves to hold his hands against his ears. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Suga knows from previous nights that the apology isn’t about the wailing or the wall. His voice comes out scratchy as he asks, “Can I come closer?”

Bokuto doesn’t reply with his voice, but the visible raise and fall of his head in a clear nod is an answer.

With practiced movements, Suga takes a seat on the floor to the side of his partner. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry, Suga,” Bokuto’s mantra of pleas are clear enough, hiccuping for air between each uttering.

“Can I hug you?”

Bokuto answers by burrowing his face against Suga’s neck, a sign of acceptance and he continues to sob. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

Holding back a whimper of his own with the pressure against his scars, Suga ignores his pain to comfort Bokuto. Raising his hand to wind his fingers in the other’s hair, he rubs soft circles against Bokuto’s head to calm him. His other hand wraps around Bokuto’s large frame, pulling him closer to whisper comforting words.

“I forgive you,” Suga mumbles against his partner’s ear, a silent confession. “I forgave you then, I forgive you now, I’ll forgive you in the future. You mean the world to me. I love you.”

Bokuto sobs louder at clings to Suga with fervor, channeling his joy into affection.

Suga carries Bokuto back to their shared bed, rubbing circles against his back to lull him to sleep. Bokuto’s cradled in his arms as they drift back into peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Suga awakens to the sun filtering in through the window. Sitting up he notices that he forgot to close their makeshift drapes the night before. The sunlight hadn’t reached Bokuto’s side of the bed, but Suga wanted to insure his boyfriend had slept well. After pulling the drapes closed, Suga carefully stepped over Bokuto’s sleeping body to get ready for the day.

Suga had the day off, he noticed as he glanced at the calendar by their shared vanity. Thinking to himself, he thought of what he could do for the day. He noticed that their bathroom was becoming a bit dirty, he could clean it with the free time he has now. As he was perusing different ideas in his head, Suga made his way to the fridge to make himself a quick breakfast.

Opening the fridge door, he was met with a new idea.

They were low on milk, had no meat, eggs, or butter. Checking the cabinets to see what else they were low on, Suga found them virtually bare.

With a new goal in mind, Suga grabs a notepad and writes a short note, telling Bokuto he’ll be out getting groceries and that he’ll be back around 2pm depending on the walk.

Leaving the note by the nightstand, Suga went about getting dressed for the cold weather. Layering several shirts and topping it off with his favorite winter coat, Suga heads to the vanity for the final touch. On the way over, he grabs the tv remote and turns it on, the default news channel displaying a newscaster reading off the news. Suga turns the tv to face himself and adjusts the volume, so as to not disturb Bokuto.

Taking a seat in front of the vanity’s mirror, Suga observes his reflection.

“-following the attack, two of victims immediately succumbed to the numerous fatal lacerations across their necks and torsos.”

He notes to wear a scarf to cover the scars on his throat, faintly listening to the tv in the background.

“The other three victims were transported to the hospital to receive proper treatment for their wounds as well. Some eyewitnesses claim the moonsickened had been harassed by the victims, prior to the attack; verbally insulting and even physically hurting it-”

He runs his hands across his face to try to rub out his exhausted appearance, then tracing the scar across the eye he can’t see through.

“The chase of the moonsickened was short, it was apprehended and put down by the authorities, ending it’s homicidal rage. We now-”

Snapping out of his haze, Suga searches for his eye patch to cover the scarred eye. Grabbing his bag and keys, Suga leaves the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Suga is begrudgingly accustomed to strangers pointing out his scars and eyepatch, he attempts to ignore their stares but once they try to start a conversation he’s forced to acknowledge their presence.

This time it’s a young boy, a few paces to his right, the opposite side of his scarred eye. When he turns to continue down the aisle, the boy sees his eyepatch and points it out to his mother.

“Mom, that guy is a pirate!” He tugs at his mother’s coat to grab her attention.

The mother turns and none too discreetly gasps at the sight. Hushing her son and pushing his arm down to stop pointing, she chastises him. “Don’t point at people that’s rude. He’s not a pirate.”

The child looks at his mother in innocent confusion, “Why would he wear an eyepatch then?”

Pulling her son away she whisper to her son, unaware that Suga could still hear them. “He was probably attacked by someone with moonsickness.”

“A werewolf?” he inquires as he glances back over at Suga, before a hand covers his mouth and his mother hissed at him never to use that term.

Suga’s stomach churned with veiled anger, tempted to correct the mother. The stigma against werewolves however, would lead to a mob he didn’t want to face today, or ever.

Suga brushed his bangs away from his eyepatch as he glanced over at the two to find them both staring at him. The mother turned away hastily to avoid eye contact with him, but her son smiled at Suga.

As smiled as serenely as he could manage with his irritation, and the boy was satiated with his reaction.

“Did you hear about the moonsickened attack last night?” 

Suga turns to see two elderly women observing fruits, the one who had spoken turning an apple over in her hands.

The other examined a granny smith apple and replied, “How could I miss it, it’s all over the news. Those damned werewolves should be put down like the dogs they are.”

The first older lady cackled, amused by the comparison. “They really are, we should have animal control take them all in, put them in the pound!”

Suga can feel his nails breaking the skin on his palm into crescents, the pain barely registered as he fought to ignore the two.

“No one would adopt them, they’re not housebroken.”

“Perhaps for breeding then? Muzzle the damn things.”

The metallic taste of blood against Suga’s tongue doesn’t register either, furiously biting down on his lip to hold himself back, trying to focus on getting his own groceries.

“No, no. No one could love one of those monsters.”

Suga decides he can get fruits next time, he can’t handle this anymore, angry tears held back by sheer will at this point. He focuses on only his shopping list as he wipes his hands against the hem of his jacket, hoping he doesn’t encounter any others during his shopping.

 

* * *

 

Returning home with arms full of groceries, Suga knocks on the door with his foot rather than unlocking it. “Bokuto, I’m home. Can you please open the door for me?”

Quick footsteps on the other side and then the door was open, Bokuto smiling brightly at him with even brighter eyes. “Welcome home.”

Moving aside to let Suga in, Bokuto cleared off the table of magazines and dishes. Suga laid the groceries on the table and the two went about putting them away.

“When did you wake up?”

Bokuto pulled his hair back with a headband, his hair wasn’t styled today and fell into his eyes, as he peered over at the clock, “I woke up at noon, two hours ago.”

Suga collected the empty bags from the floor and stashed them under the sink for future reuse. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto brushed a stray hair back into place and he brought out a pot, “and I did the dishes while you were gone.”

Suga tapped Bokuto’s shoulder to get his partner to face him, “Thank you, Koutarou.”

“Are you okay?” Bokuto cradles Suga’s face in his warm hands, concern clear in his furrowed eyebrows and bright eyes. “You look upset.”

Suga ponders telling Bokuto about his encounters at the store, but decides to just summarize what happened. “Same old discriminatory bigots, you know?”

“Let me guess,” Bokuto fixes his face to an exaggerated frowning face and in a scratchy voice huffs, “Those damn werewolves are awful, raging, uncontrollable demons! Damn dirty dogs kill everyone near them! Can’t be a part of our society with their delusions and sickness! Who needs them!” As he continued, the impression slowly faded into soft whispers. “No one, because they can’t love and will never be loved.”

“Well, they’re wrong.” Suga coos as he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, “I love you.”

Bokuto’s red eyes lit up in joy, he surged forward to kiss Suga passionately. Chuckling with happiness he mumbled a short, sweet, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second oneshot and second completed work, I apologize for any grammatical errors I didn't catch.
> 
> I really love BokuSuga and hope that those who read this will love the ship too, even though i put more emphasis on the au than the the relationship. (;´Д`)


End file.
